Premier temps dans le futur
by jaysher
Summary: Nous savons tous que Gohan a été le mentor de Trunks, dans le monde du futur. Mais comment s'est passé le début de cette histoire ?  Yaoi/Slash


Monde du futur

Résumé: **Nous savons tous que Gohan a été le professeur de Trunks, dans cette époque. Néanmoins, que s'est-il passé avant que le fils de Sangoku perde l'un de ses bras ? Je vous propose de le découvrir.**

**C**ela fait déjà plus d'un mois que je suis avec lui et les premiers problèmes de notre couple sont déjà là. On pourrait croire que je suis heureux mais il n'en est rien. Nostalgique, je repense alors aux rares moments que nous avons passé ensemble. A l'heure où je suis en train d'écrire ces mots, il est clair que dans mon esprit, cette histoire devra y trouver un terme. Si ce n'est pas lui qui le fait, cela sera moi. Je n'aime pas agir de la sorte mais je déteste perdre mon temps mais surtout, courir après un mec qui ne sait pas ce qu'il veut. Pensif, je replonge alors dans les méandres de mon esprit et là, le sourire aux lèvres, je repense à un moment bien précis: celui où je devais satisfaire le fantasme de mon élève qui était, à cet instant précis de mon histoire, mon petit ami.

Passé

**J**e me souviens de nos premiers jours à discuter ensemble, afin de satisfaire notre désir de se connaître davantage. Lors de ces moments, son rêve d'ordre sexuel revenait sans cesse. Le faire d'une manière sauvage. Il a de la chance que j'habite un secteur qui propose plusieurs paysages. Lac, haras, forêt, plaine, terrain de sport, bref, tout un réseau de décor qui peuvent aider à s'amuser. Un seul souci ? Oui et de taille. On allait pas se divertir en plein jour, sous les yeux des gens, je n'ose même pas imaginer mon mal être. Lui, il s'en foutait et j'ignore comment il pouvait mais moi, non. Après tout, c'est moi qui habite dans le quartier, pas lui donc forcément, il pouvait se montrer distrait face à ce petit problème.

**L**e soir venu, je reçois mon le garçon aux cheveux violets chez moi. Il pose ses valises dans le couloir, là où cela ne pouvait gêner personne et on s'installe autour de la table du salon afin de discuter. De suite, je l'ai trouvé véritablement charmant. Brun, les yeux marrons et rieurs, la peau mat et un tempérament plutôt coquin, derrière une certaine timidité. Bref, le genre de garçons qui peut me faire chavirer du jour au lendemain, comme ça, aux aléas d'une promenade. Autant il pouvait être réservé sur certains détails le concernant, autant il se montrait intéressé lorsqu'on abordait le fameux sujet. A cet instant, bien sûr, le sujet qui le titillait était cette promenade nocturne, dans l'un des paysages naturels de mon quartier.

**P**lusieurs minutes passèrent et une conclusion fut évidente. Même si nous sommes en automne, le climat était plutôt doux. Lors de cette soirée, je craignais déjà que l'hiver suive le même schéma. Visiblement, je ne m'étais pas trompé. Pourtant, j'aime les climats rudes, basés uniquement sur le froid. Le lac, au bord duquel je me trouve, devient magnifique lorsqu'il devient totalement gelé. Je rigole encore lorsque je songe aux hivers précédents.

**J**e revois encore les quelques blaireaux du quartier, dont le quotient intellectuel n'était guère élevé, se risquer sur la fine paroi de glace. Abusé de leur confiance, ou de cette connerie affligeante à vouloir se mousser devant leurs copains, le courageux ne songeait pas au danger qui pouvait le guetter. Au bord, la couche ne présente aucune faille. Se basait-il uniquement sur les bouteilles vides qui roulaient au milieu, poussées par le vent pour se dire « au milieu, cela ne risque rien »? Quelle stupide pensée. Animé par un courage périlleux, il avance, doucement, posant un pied devant l'autre, vérifiant de temps en temps que la zone ne risque rien.

**C**elle-ci, mesquine, propose une solidité à toute épreuve. Est-ce pour mieux attirer sa cible et la surprendre au bon moment ? Je l'ignore mais mère nature a raison, parfois, de jouer avec la stupidité des hommes. Etant l'un de ses enfants, je l'encourage même fortement. Une fois éloigné de quelques centimètres de ses camarades, le « stupide » distingue les bulles d'air qui glissent sous la paroi mais ne soupçonne nullement la dangerosité de son acte. Et là, suite à un pas supplémentaire et malheureux, la couche se fissure, se craque et présent enfin ses failles. Le garçon s'écroule alors dans l'eau glacial et reçoit, tant bien que mal, à sortir suite à l'appel de certains secours spécialisés dans ce genre « d'évacuation ».

**J**'ignore si par la suite, ce « con », faut bien appeler les choses par leur nom, poursuit une vie paisible ou s'il est dans un autre univers, celui des morts. Je ne vais pas me triturer l'esprit, la vie est bien assez pénible pour chacun d'entre nous et de plus, là n'est pas la question.

**A**rmés de notre courage, Trunks et moi sortons de mon appartement pour s'amuser à l'extérieur. Sur le dos de mon homme, un petit sac avec des affaires de rechange. Pourquoi ? Vous le saurez bien assez tôt. Je prends soin de bien fermer l'entrée à clef et dans ma tête, une question se promène. Une interrogation dont la solution rime comme une évidence. Il a un fantasme ? Très bien. A moi de toute faire pour qu'il puisse le vivre et sans lui demander le moindre avis, je me permets d'apporter un accessoire. Ce dernier est dissimulé dans l'une des poches de mon jeans et il peut toujours attendre que je lui révèle son existence. Surtout bien avant que notre partie débute.

**N**ous marchons le long du lac, sous les nombreux réverbères qui se trouvent au bord, afin d'éclairer le chemin invisible que nous sommes en train de prendre, celui du plaisir. La route n'est pas très longue, à peu près une quinzaine de minutes. Moi, je l'ai tellement fait lorsque je voulais m'isoler pour réfléchir que je sais que nous y arriverons très bientôt. Pour mon homme, c'est autre chose. Du fait qu'il ne connait pas la longueur du chemin, il peut se permettre d'être dans le doute. D'ailleurs, il me pose très rapidement une question, lorsque nous dépassons le pont qui mène à la seconde partie de la voie.

« _On est encore loin ?_ me demande-t-il.

-_ Patience mon cœur, il nous reste un peu de marche mais je te garantis que nous y serons plus tôt que tu le penses. »_

**J**e sais que le fils du prince de la planète Végéta est impatient car mon compagnon du moment sait très bien ce qui l'attend à destination. Il est jeune, je comprends ce défaut caractériel. Je ne vais rien lui reprocher, je ne suis pas ainsi. Sur le bord de la route caillouteuse, plus aucun réverbère, ni la moindre source d'éclairage. Près de nous, le bruit de l'eau contenu dans le lac. Grâce à son courant, la surface de l'onde est loin d'être tranquille. La température de l'air est douce, comme je m'en doutais.

**A**u bout de plusieurs minutes, nous arrivons à l'entrée d'un petit bois. Ce n'est pas celui où je veux m'amuser avec mon homme car cette zone végétale est trop petite mais surtout, elle ne propose aucune cachette. Même s'il est tard, minuit passé à ma montre, je ne tiens pas à être découvert avec mon copain, par une tierce personne. C'est normal. Avoir une relation sexuelle dans un tel endroit relève de l'inconscience, de l'interdit mais parfois, il faut savoir se mettre en péril pour en éprouver un maximum de plaisir. Néanmoins, plus on s'approche de la fameuse « zone de jeu » et plus je sens ma propre excitation m'envahir. Mon sexe n'est pas en repos, il a déjà commencé à s'allonger doucement. J'ai vraiment hâte que cela débute.

**J**uste après le sous-bois, nous arrivons sur un chemin bordé d'arbustes fleuris. Je suis étonné de découvrir, grâce à la clarté des poteaux luminescents se situant de l'autre côté du lac, que certains fleurs persistent encore. Certaines sont blanches et sont plus faciles à repérer. Ces arbustes sont ceux que nous appelons ici « Arbre à papillons ». Si des boutons blancs ont éclos, cela veut dire que ceux, violets, doivent être dans le même état. La nuit, la puissance de leur parfum est décuplé et certaines de leur senteur nous caresse les narines.

« _Ca sent bon ici,_ me fait remarquer mon compagnon.

-_ Je le sais et c'est pour cette raison que j'aime venir ici._

_-_ _Ha bon ? Et tu viens tout seul ?_

_- Ben oui, avec qui veux-tu que je vienne ? »_

**C**ette question est limite un peu stupide. Pourquoi me la pose-t-il alors que je suis un mec fidèle ? A-t-il peur que lors de notre rencontre, je me sois déjà amusé avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Je peux penser la même chose mais je ne le fais pas. J'ai confiance en lui et ce sentiment dans une relation est primordiale.

**N**ous dépassons la voie fleurie pour arriver dans un nouveau secteur. Quatre bancs de bois se trouvent sur notre droite, ainsi qu'une poubelle. Plus loin, du même côté, les terrains de tennis. Juste en face, un portique pour que les enfants puissent s'amuser, lorsqu'il fait jour. Derrière la zone de jeux, la fameuse forêt. Du coup, je m'arrête de marcher pour me tourner face à mon petit ami.

« _Voilà, on peut commencer._ lui dis-je.

-_ D'accord. »_

**C**e n'est pas maintenant que je vais sortir les menottes, il est encore beaucoup trop tôt. Bizarrement, mon mec ne change pas de position, ce qui m'intrigue beaucoup.

« _Tu ne te sauves pas ?_ demandai-je.

-_ Non car tu peux très bien me faire ce que tu sais, ici._

_- Ouais je vois mais pas au milieu du chemin. A cette heure-ci, il y a toujours un peu de passage._

_- D'accord mais où dans ce cas ?_

_- Suis-moi. »_

**J**'attrape l'un des poignets du jeune homme et je l'entraîne avec moi à l'ombre des premiers arbres les plus proches. Une fois à l'intérieur d'eux, j'attire mon petit ami vers moi et je commence à promener mes mains sous le tissu de son sweat. De suite, je remarque que sa peau est brûlante.

« _Tout va bien mon cœur ?_ »

**E**n guise de réponse, il m'embrasse. Au lieu que ce contact soit doux et innocent, sa langue commence déjà à jouer avec la mienne. Pour un garçon tout neuf dans les jeux sexuels car aucune expérience, je trouve que ses initiatives sont plutôt bonnes. Néanmoins, je dénote une crainte dans son baiser. Il n'ose pas plongé sa langue davantage. Du coup, je me retire pour savoir ce qui se passe.

« _Tu ne veux plus qu'on fasse ce que tu voulais ?_ est la question que je lui pose.

-_ Si._

_- Dans ce cas, que se passe-t-il ?_

_- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?_

_- J'ai l'impression que tu es réticent._

_- Ha bon ?_

_- Oui. Si tu veux qu'on arrête et qu'on rentre parce que tu te sens pas prêt, dis-le moi. Je ne vais rien te reprocher._

_- Je ne veux pas qu'on cesse. »_

**E**t voilà que le métisse m'embrasse une nouvelle fois. Cette fois, son muscle buccal se veut moins timide, s'aventurant plus profondément dans ma bouche. Je ne vais pas dire que pour son premier essai, ce fut un échec mais là, je dois reconnaître qu'il s'applique. Les secondes passent et cet échange sentimental se prolonge. Les yeux fermés, je me sens bien et je souhaite que cette impression soit partagée. Soudain, j'entends un petit bruit qui provient du dos de mon compagnon. Bien sûr, je m'inquiète et éloigne mes lèvres des siennes.

« _C'était quoi ce bruit ?_

_- Relaxe ! C'est juste mon sac que j'ai retiré de mon dos. »_

**M**ême s'il fait sombre sous cette poignée d'arbres, je peux voir, grâce aux quelques lueurs des réverbères qui parviennent à vaincre ces ténèbres, un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

« _Tu as eu peur que cela soit quelqu'un ?_ me demande-t-il.

- _Oui._ »

**I**l est étrange que l'aîné des deux soit moi et que je suis la personne qui présente le plus de craintes. Je dois me montrer fort car sinon, il sera en mesure de s'inquiéter. Si jamais il sent de que je suis emplis de faiblesse, mon homme voudra probablement mettre un terme à ce jeu. Tiens, je viens de songer à un détail. Pour pimenter notre amusement, je le fais reculer tout doucement tandis que nos baisers se poursuivent, pour la troisième fois de cette soirée. Un moment, il ne peut plus avancer à reculons. Je me demande bien pourquoi et en promenant mes mains derrière son dos, mes doigts heurtent une matière lisse et froide: le tronc d'un arbre. Comme celui-ci n'est pas très large, j'y vois l'occasion d'y attacher mon camarade à l'aide des menottes. Silencieusement, je sors ces dernières de la poche de mon pantalon et je vais profiter de la naïveté et de la confiance qu'exprime mon amoureux, envers ma personne.

« _Tu peux te retourner mon chéri, j'aimerais t'embrasser la nuque. _Lui dis-je.

-_ Entendu. »_

**S**e montrant docile, mon soupirant ignore complètement ce que je lui prépare. Je lui attrape vivement les poignets que j'élève au-dessus de sa tête et que je menotte aussitôt autour du tronc.

« _Mais …_

_- Tu as bien dit que tu voulais être complètement soumis et que tu voulais un peu de hard mon chéri ?_

_- Ben oui mais …_

_- Désolé mais la partie commence maintenant. »_

**E**t sans lui demander le moindre avis, j'attrape la taille de son pantalon que je baisse d'un seul coup. Le vêtement tombe au niveau de ses chevilles et mes mains se promènent déjà sur le tissu de son sous-vêtements. Un boxer ? Voilà qui est plaisant. En passant ma paume droite en avant, je me rends compte que son sexe au repos remplis déjà très bien cette partie vestimentaire. Je n'ose imaginer sa taille en érection. Peut-être qu'il est déjà en semi-érection et que je l'ignore encore. Ce n'est qu'un détail qui, pour le moment, n'a guère d'importance. Pour le moment, ce qu'il veut, c'est réaliser son fantasme. D'ailleurs, il commence à se débattre comme il était convenu.

« _Tu t'es lancé dans le jeu mon chéri._ lui adressai-je.

-_ Ouais et j'ai vraiment envie de toi._

_- T'inquiète pas, je vais m'occuper de ton joli postérieur. »_

**J**e me saisis de l'élastique de son sous-vêtement et tire dessus, afin de le détendre à son maximum. Peu après, des déchirements de tissu se font entendre. Son petit cul est enfin à l'air libre. Mes doigts se baladent sur sa peau et même si mon Trunks m'oppose un semblant de résistance, je parviens à sentir ses frissons. Mon index droit arrive à la hauteur de son intimité. Celui-ci est chaleureux et forcément, l'intérieur doit-être étroit.

« _Tu veux que je te lèche ?_

_- Non, vas-y maintenant !_

_- C'Est-ce que tu souhaites vraiment ?_

_- Oui. »_

**V**isiblement, mon partenaire est déjà bien excité, ce qui m'étonne un peu. Mon doigt commence à le pénétrer violemment, lui provoquant un petit cri à moitié étouffé, tandis que ma main libre parcours la longueur de sa verge. Ouais, là, il est en érection. En promenant mon membre manuel, je constate que la longueur de son organe génital est supérieure à la mienne. Néanmoins, comme on le dit toujours, mieux vaut avoir une petite travailleuse qu'une grande qui ne branle rien. Pour ce contexte, cette expression a vraiment tout son sens. Par expérience, je sens que son sexe, à l'intérieur de moi, ne m'aurait posé aucun souci malgré sa taille. Je m'en suis déjà « pris » des plus balèzes que ça et je ne suis toujours pas mort. Encore heureux d'ailleurs et quelle fin triste. Se rendre aux frontières de l'au-delà par un malheureux coup de kiki. Cela pourrait relever du comique mais à mes yeux non.

**T**andis que mon index continue à lui fouiller les entrailles, je commence à sentir un liquide s'en échapper. Comme c'est mignon, mon cœur mouille déjà alors que j'en suis toujours aux préliminaires. Il va être temps que je passe à la vitesse supérieure et je sais qu'il n'attend que ça. Entendu, c'est parti. La main qui lui caresse le chibre se pose désormais sur le bouton de mon pantalon. Je l'ouvre, descends ma fermeture éclair et je sens une bosse dans mon caleçon. Normale, mon homme m'excite et mon corps exprime son contentement. Si l'inverse se serait produit, j'aurais été en mesure de m'inquiéter non ?

**L**a ceinture de mon vêtement est placé sous mon sexe en érection. Je tire sur sa peau afin que le prépuce s'ouvre. Mon gland, gonflé de désir, n'attend qu'une seule chose désormais: explorer cette intimité gentiment offert. L'extrémité de ma verge est alors posé sur son entrée et je commence à forcer le couloir anal. D'habitude, j'y vais doucement avec mes partenaires. Probablement à cause de mes attitudes protectrices et attentionnées. Là, c'est différent. Mon ami de cœur veut un peu de violence alors, je lui en donne.

**D**'un seul coup, je lui enfonce l'intégralité de mon membre. Là encore, nouveau cri de douleur de sa part. Trunks ne peut plus reculé, c'était son choix, son scénario du jeu. Néanmoins, mon compagnon ne se débat plus. Est-ce une façon de me dire qu'il a capitulé ? A moins qu'il tente de dompter cette douleur que je viens de lui offrir ? Dans ce cas, je ne dois lui laisser aucun temps mort. Il veut avoir mal donc, il aura des souffrances. Rapidement, je donne mes premiers coups de reins. Je m'amuse à sortir mon sexe de sa cavité anale avant de lui remettre entièrement, jusqu'au fond. Au fur et à mesure que je renouvelle cette « attaque », ses cris se calment, sont moins intenses. Je crois qu'il est en train de s'habituer mais ce n'est pas ainsi que les choses doivent se passer.

**J**e pose alors mes mains de chaque côté de son bassin, afin de m'offrir une posture ferme. Les questions doivent se bousculer dans sa tête. Qu'est-ce que je peux bien lui réserver ? Mystère pour mon protégé, évidence pour moi. Sans le prévenir, je donne de nouveaux mouvements à mon propre bas-ventre. Cette fois, je ne m'amuse pas à sortir ma verge comme pour les minutes auparavant. Non. J'y vais à vive allure, ne lui permettant aucun moment de répit. Les expressions de douleurs, venant de sa part, sont reparties de plus belle. De mon côté, ce sont des râles de plaisir qui s'échappent. La chaleur de son anus convient parfaitement à mon sexe et chaque coup me procure un bien-être fou.

**U**n vent frais commence à se lever. Il fait danser les branches sous sa puissance, offrant un bruit de fond très plaisant. Nos sens sont en alerte. Sous les craquements, on est en droit de penser qu'une personne s'approche de nous. Ce n'est pas le cas, je rassure mais sous cette crainte, notre excitation augmente d'un cran. J'aime les caresses du vent sur ma peau en ébullition. Cela permet de réguler la température interne de mon corps et cela me donne de superbes frissons. En fait, je m'écouterais, je réaliserais la plupart de mes rapports intimes dehors, en soirée venteuse. Pour ceux qui connaissent, je sais qu'ils comprendront ce que je cherche à partager.

**A** l'intérieur de ma verge, un travail commence à s'opérer. Ma semence remplie doucement les canaux, ce qui indique que la libération approche. Pour me montrer plus pervers, j'exerce une pression sur le dos de mon copain, juste au-dessus du fessier, tout en l'attirant vers moi. Ainsi, son intimité est largement plus ouvert et donc, les sensations seront davantage ressenties. Comme je suis penché sur lui et que mon ventre frotte son dos, je peux enfin lui montrer un peu de tendresse malgré cette petite violence. Mes lèvres se posent sur les siennes, s'entre-ouvre et voilà que nos langues recommencent à se savourer mutuellement. Hélas, ma nature première prend le dessus.

« _Ca va mon cœur ?_

_- Oui. _me répond-il.

-_ Tu aimes ?_

_- Ouais… c'est vraiment ce que … je …. »_

**I**l ne prend pas la peine de terminer sa phrase tellement il est soumis à son plaisir. Tout à coup, je sens ma libération se concentrer au sein de mon gland. Je me redresse afin de donner les derniers coups de boutoir et pendant que le premier jet se dépose au sein de mon homme, j'inspire l'air car ce besoin est nécessaire. D'autres éclats de semence s'opèrent alors que je continue à me mouvoir en lui.

« _Bébé ?_

_- Oui._ lui répondis-je.

-_ Pourquoi je sens ton sexe se raidir par moment, depuis que tu t'es redressé ?_

_- A ton avis ? »_

**L**aprogéniture de Bulma s'offre un laps de temps pour réfléchir mais visiblement, la réponse ne lui a pas traversé l'esprit. Cela prouve qu'il est vraiment novice.

« _Désolé mais je ne sais pas._

_- Je vois. Dans ce cas, sache que je suis en train de capituler en toi._

_- Tu gicles ?_

_- Oui. _

_- Génial ! »_

**F**ace à son enthousiasme, je peine à retirer une crise de rire bien sonore. Mon sexe commence à faiblir. Normal, il vient de perdre sa rigidité puisqu'il vient de s'exprimer. Tranquillement, sans trop me presser, je le retire et tente de retrouver mon sérieux afin de me rhabille. Une fois que cet acte est accompli, je plonge ma main droite dans la poche de mon pantalon et trouve une petite clef. Je glisse cette dernière dans la serrure des menottes et délivre mon homme. Celui-ci ressent le besoin de se frotter les poignets.

« _Je suis content que tu me libères car cela commençait à me faire mal._ s'exprime-t-il.

_- Désolé mon grand. Par contre, tu veux que je t'aide à te finir ?_

_- On le fera chez toi si tu es d'accord ?_

_- Mais pas de soucis. »_

**J**e me montre inquiet.

« _Rhabille-toi maintenant et rentrons._

_- D'accord ! »_

**M**e dit-il. Le fils de Végéta ramasse son sac à dos, l'ouvre et en sort un nouveau sous-vêtement. Pendant qu'il s'habille, je ramasse celui que je lui ai déchiré et lui adresse ces quelques mots.

« _Je vais le mettre à la poubelle. Tu me rejoins là-bas ?_

_- Entendu. »_

**T**runks est vraiment gentil. Tandis qu'il s'affaire à retirer son pantalon afin d'enfiler son slip, j'évolue à travers l'entrée de cette forêt pour en sortir. Une fois à l'extérieur, je marche en direction de la poubelle. Devant, je soulève son couvercle et y laisse tomber le vêtement déchiré. A ce moment, j'entends des voix. Je concentre mon ouïe et me rend compte que ce sont des personnes qui approchent. Deux hommes pour être plus précis. A l'instant où mon mec sort de la forêt, avec son sac sur le dos, les promeneurs arrivent à notre niveau. Ils nous remarquent mais ne disent rien, poursuivant leur balade. Vif, mon mec me rejoint.

« _Tu crois qu'ils nous soupçonnent de quelque chose ?_

_- Je l'ignore et je me fous de le savoir. Après tout, il se dirige vers le fond et là, il y a un endroit réservé aux hommes._

_- Ha bon ? Et que font-ils là-bas ?_

_- Ce qu'on vient de faire dans la forêt._

- _Mince. »_

**J**e suis surpris d'entendre ce mot de sa bouche.

« _Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?_

_- Ben j'aurais tellement aimé qu'on se fasse surprendre et qu'un gars se joigne à nous._

_- Ouais je comprends mais je ne suis pas partageur._

_- Même pour me faire plaisir ? »_

**E**xprime-t-il avec une voix calme, comme pour me sensibiliser. Cette tentative fonctionne puisque je l'embrasse innocemment.

« _Je t'aime toi._ lui dis-je.

-_ Moi aussi je t'aime et dès qu'on sera rentré, je veux qu'on recommence mais que cette fois, tu te fasses plaisir toi._

_- Mais je me suis fait plaisir mon cœur._

_- Je sais mais tu n'as pas pu exprimer ton côté tendre._

_- C'est vrai._

_- Alors, allons chez toi et lâche-toi, monsieur câlin._

_- Entendu. »_

**E**t c'est avec un sourire sur mes lèvres que je refais le chemin en sens inverse, suivi de mon Trunks.


End file.
